rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XenotheWise135/Every Music Group/Act That Xeno Has Ever Listened To
Oh dear, I am quite the troll, am I not? Whilst pondering what my next music related list should be, I decided to make a post so obnoxiously long that it's almost funny. Are you prepared? I don't think you are. BEHOLD. Special thanks to CaptainBarracuda for putting these in alphabetical order for me. (Note: It was impossible to actually group these by genre, so one band listed after another may have no similarities.) = .38 Special 30 Seconds to Mars A Day to Remember A Flock of Seaguls A Talking Fish AC/DC AFI Aerosmith Alanis Morissete Alice in Chains Alien Ant Farm All American Rejects All That Remains Alter Bridge Amberian Dawn Anberlin Anthrax Anvil Asia Asian Kung-Fu Generation Asking Alexandria Atreyu Avenged Sevenfold Aya Hirano Ayumi Hamasaki B.B. King Bad Religion Bang Camaro Barenaked Ladies Beat Crusaders Between the Buried and Me Billy Idol Black Dhalia Murder Black Eyed Peas Black Label Society Black Sabbath Black Tide Black Veil Brides Blake Shelton Blondie Blue Oyster Cult Bon Jovi Bonnie Tyler Boys Like Girls Brian Campbell Brooks and Dunn Bruno Mars Buckethead Buddy Guy Buddy Holly Bullet for My Valentine Bumbletooth Ceelo Green Charlie Daniels Cheap Trick Chimera Christina Aguilera Chuck Berry Clash Converge Darkest Hour Dave Mathews Band Day of Fire Death Cab for Cutie Death Devil Deep Purple Demetori Dick Dale and his Del Tones Die Toten Hosen Dierks Bentley Dio Disturbed Dope Dragonforce Dream Theater Drist Duran Duran Emery Eminem Eric Johnson Exodus Extreme FLOW Fallout Boy Five Finger Death Punch Fleetwood Mac Flyleaf Foghat Foo Fighters Frank Zappa Genisis Girls Dead Monster Goo Goo Dolls Grand Funk Railroad Guns n' Roses Heaven and Hell High and Mighty Color Hollywood Undead Houkago Tea Time Incubus INXS IWrestledABearOnce Iron Maiden Jamil Jane's Addiction Jeff Williams Jimi Hendrix Joan Jett Joe Satriani John 5 John and Yoko Jonathan Coulton Journey Kaiser Chiefs King Crimson Kramus Kula Shaker Led Zepplin Limp Bizkit Living Colour Lynyrd Skynyrd Machinehead Magnus 'Souleye' Paisson Maroon 5 Mastodon Maximum the Hormone Megadeth Metallica Meshuggah Michael Jackson Mista Goo Motley Crue Mountain Mr. Big Muse My Chemical Romance Nirvana No Doubt Nothing More Otsuki Kenji Ozzy Osbourne Panic at the Disco Papa Roach Paramore Pat Benetar Paul Gilbert Pearl Jam Peter Frampton Peter Gabriel Phish Pierce the Veil Primus Protest the Hero Queen Queens of the Stone Age Quiet Riot Radiohead RainbowDragonEyes Rammstein Red Hot Chili Peppers Rocket Ship Resort Roxette Rush Rusty Cooly Serj Tenkian Shadow's Fall Shaimus Shakira Shoko Nakagawa Sigmund Froid Does His Own Mother Slash Slayer Sleeping with Sirens Slipknot Smashing Pumpkins Social Distortion Spin Doctors Spinal Tap Soundgarden Steve Ouimette Steve Vai Stevie Wonder Sting Stone Sour Sublime with Rome System of a Down Tesla Prince The Beatles The Black Keys The Black Mages The Cars The Dillenger Escape Plan The Dixie Chicks The Dropkick Murpheys The Exies The Fall of Troy The Flaming Lips The Hives The Jackson 5 The Killers The Konks The Monkees The Police The Primitives The Ramones The Rolling Stones The Stone Roses The Strokes The Who Them Handsome Devils Thin Lizzy Toto Travie McCoy Trivium Twisted Sister UVERworld Unearth Usher Van Halen Various Fairy Tail Character Songs Wolfmother YUI Yes Yngwie Malmsteen Zappa Plays Zappa Category:Blog posts